plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana Split
250px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Plant |ability = When Destroyed: Make 2 /2 Half-Bananas next door. |flavor text = "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." |trait = None}} Banana Split is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /4 . It doesn't have any traits, and its ability makes Half Bananas in the lanes next to it, if they are unoccupied. Origins It is based on a banana split, an ice cream-based dessert which features a banana cut length-wise. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities': When Destroyed: Make 2 /2 Half-Bananas next door. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." Strategies With Banana Split has average stats for a 4 cost along with its 4 /4 stats. In addition, its ability can be useful to block dangerous threats next door from it, except the Amphibious lane. If there are two strong zombies in adjacent lanes, you can play Banana Split in the first strong zombie and when it gets destroyed, the Half Banana can be made to the right so you can block two strong powerful attacks. In general, you can treat it as but without additional abilities and better stats. Just note that unlike Barrel Roller Zombie, the Half Bananas made when the Banana Split is destroyed don't have the Amphibious trait, so you can't block an attack from a strong zombie in the water. In addition, it only makes the Half-Bananas if there aren't any plants next door or a plant next door with Team-Up. You can also use Banana Split's ability to boost Muscle Sprout, although it requires spacing. The Half Bananas made when the Banana Split is destroyed are counted as playing plants, boosting Muscle Sprout. Against You can treat Banana Split like Barrel Roller Zombie as it makes Half Bananas next door when destroyed. While both the Banana Split and the Half-Bananas have strong stats, they don't have Amphibious or Deadly like the Barrel Roller Zombie. However, you want to be careful when the plant hero plays this as it can block powerful attacks from your strong zombies that are adjacent, protecting the plant hero for at least one turn. If you want to destroy it instantly, a Cakesplosion or Rocket Science is enough to destroy the Banana Split, although it will still make the Half Bananas next door. To destroy the Half Bananas, the easiest solutions are Weed Spray and The Chickening. Gallery BananaSplitStats.jpg|Banana Split's statistics BananaSplitGrayedOutcard.jpg|Banana Split's grayed-out card BananaSplitCardInfoButton.jpg|Banana Split's grayed-out card with an info button. BananaSplitCardImage.png|Banana Split's card image Screenshot (55).png|Banana Split attacking Screenshot (57).png|A destroyed Banana Split (when no Half Bananas can be made) Trivia *The fact it makes Half Bananas when destroyed references how banana splits feature a banana cut length-wise, or in half. *Its description has a grammatical error; it should be "hanging out in a tub full of ice-cream". Category:Banana cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants